powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Task. 43: The Dangerous Christmas Present
The Dangerous Christmas Present is the forty-third episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is also the Christmas episode of the series. Synopsis Satoru teams with an incompetent female Santa to get back a Precious present Gajah wanted for Christmas. Plot Satoru has gotten a Christmas Sucre Cake (Japanese modern tradition) per the request of the others. He looks up and a woman with a sack falls on him. He has a pendent from her in his hands. She grabs it and starts off. He stops her and demands to know who she is. She says since it is Christmas Eve, to call her Eve. He asks where she fell from and if she is a thief. She spins around and asks if he can't tell by her outfit, that she is Santa Claus. He says Santa is old man with a beard. She rushes off, saying it is the busiest night for 'us.' He shrugs it off and then notices the cake is all squished. Everyone is disappointed with the cake, especially Natsuki. Satoru tried to buy another but it was the last. Eiji and Masumi call Satoru's account of a 'mini-skirted Santa Claus' a poor excuse. They don't believe she exists. He says she is busy delivering presents in children. Eiji is shocked that Satoru believes she truly is Santa. Satoru shrugs it off, but can't help wonder. Meanwhile, Eve relishes in her job being done. She then hears a child's cry and skips over magically to his house. He asks for a robot. She pouts that she only has two: a doll and a strange clay sculpture. She thinks about and says it should be fine as long as she has the pendent. The boy wakes to find the strange thing in his stocking. He calls it lame. Eve wakes up on a bench and hears another child...Gaja wanting a Christmas present. She grabs her bag, saying she only gives presents to children. He wants the Precious she has. In SGS, Morio comes in a new Christmas Cake for the gang. Natsuki is about to dig in when Mr. Voice interrupts with news that Gaja has appeared. Satoru and Sakura grab Natsuki as she laments not having her cake. Masumi quickly nips a strawberry off the cake and exits. Eve is being chased by Karths who surround her. Eve shouts for help and the Boukenger arrive. Satoru identifies her, to which Souta says she is cute. The six transform and fight the Karths. The Karths corner Eve but Red holds a Karth back and she runs off. He tells the others to take care of the Karths while he will 'secure' her. She stops to rest by the river, thinking she is safe but Gaja snatches her bag. He thinks the 'Golem' is inside. He demands her pendent, she says no but he snatches it from her. Red arrives, asking what he is up to. He says he got a Precious and teleports away. Satoru, de-morphs and tends to Eve.She gets up and asks who he is. He gets up and says, "Akashi Satoru. Bouken Red." She decides to call him 'Satorin' and says the Golem is safe. He doesn't like it but quickly resolves. He says if she has a Precious, she really must be Santa. She is flustered and calls him a moron. Meanwhile, the Boukenger neutralize the Karths and then de-morph. Natsuki wonders what Gaja is up to, Masumi thinks if they find Satoru and the girl, they might find out. Sakura says to return to SGS and wait for Bouken Red to call. Satoru questions Eve about the Golem, the symbol pendent controls the Golem, if they aren't together, it is just a clay doll. Satoru is shocked to find out she gave the Golem to a boy. He scolds her. She starts crying after he says she doesn't think about the kid's safety. Gaja, in his hideout, thinks back to the Questers being defeated. He laments their defeat and feign crying. He then laughs and says they were just foolish and they could never take over the world. He opens the bag and thinks the girl doll is the Golem. Satoru gives Eve half of his food. He asks for her to take him to the little boy's home to retrieve the Golem before Gaja does. She smiles and says she doesn't remember. He is shocked. She almost cries, thinking he is angry. He shakes it off and calmly asks to show him the area around the boy. She takes him there and they find the house. It is empty and Satoru thinks he might be showing off his new toy at the nearby park. Like a fickle child, she is not paying attention and asks for something to drink. This irks Satoru. She is about to cry again, so he pretends not to be angry. At SGS, Natsuki enjoys her cake finally. Souta admits he is jealous Satoru is with the 'cute Santa.' Sakura wonders if it is okay to leave those two alone. Eiji asks if it bothers her. She denies it. Morio finds the Golem. They all gather around him. In the sixteenth century, Santa Claus gave the Bohemia kingdom a huge soldier called Golem. It went out of control and destroy the country. Using the symbol, Gaja chants and it glows. But the doll does not react. He says it should resonate and wonders where the real Golem is. The boy with the Golem is indeed with boys at the park showing off their Christmas Presents. He calls his gift lame. He drops it and its eyes glow. It becomes alive and jumps on the toy car nearby. They leave. Eve is enjoying her drink when they notice Golem running by. Eve freaks out. Sakura passes up and down in SGS worried about Satoru. He contacts them telling them it is active. They are shocked. Gaja uses the pendent as a tracking device and meets up with the Golem. He chants and the pendent floats up and attaches itself to the Golem and it becomes adult-size. Satoru and Eve arrive. Golem destroys a building. Satoru transforms and Golem attacks Bouken Red. Golem beats Red up, onto a Christmas tree. Red asks for Zuban's help. Zuban fights Golem. The other Boukenger arrives. Golem turns Zuban back into a sword. The Boukenger uses the Dual Crusher and turn Golem to stone. Gaja tells the Golem to show him the great power that destroyed a country. Just then, it busts out of the stone and grows giant. It then decimates the whole city. He stomps through and stomps a Christmas tree. Eve starts crying, blaming herself. She calls herself a failure Santa. Red gets her to retain her composure and she explains the characters on the control plate (Shiem) means truth in Hebrew, and if they erase one of the characters, it will mean death, which could defeat Golem. They form DaiVoyager and SirenBuilder and fight Golem. He beats them up. They try holding him but he brings them both down. Golem tosses SirenBuilder on top of Dai Voyager. Golem then proceeds to zap the two robots as Eve watches. She is sure he can save the day. SirenBuilder distracts Golem and holds him. They say Golem is not good at close range attacks. Red calls for Shovel and Drill and forms DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel. SirenBuilder gets off and they slash Golem. The drill then breaks off one character. This successfully destroys Golem once and for all. The Boukengers celebrate. Eve walks off. Gaja is angry at yet another defeat. He says they know all about the human-created Precious, but it looks like to him that the great power of Gordom is needed. The Boukenger wonder where Eve went. Akashi holds the broken pendent. Eiji congrats Satoru on a cute Santa. Satoru says just for a bit. he gets up and walks from them. Sakura is sure Eve went back to Santa Claus' island. Natsuki says it would have been nice to get a present from Santa. It then commences to snow. Natsuki points out to them Eve riding on a sleigh with reindeer. She thanks them for protecting Christmas. Eve proposes going on another date on next year's Christmas. She forms the words as she leaves. Satoru says, "See you next year!" He then says to not mess it up again. Sakura interrogates Satoru, "Again? So then today's was a date too? You dodged your mission to go on a date with the mini-skirt Santa?" Satoru denies it. Eiji teases him. Souta offers him date lessons. Sakura presses him for an answer but all he says is "Merry Christmas." He runs off and she chases him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Eve: *Child: , *Father: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Seven-Piece Gattai': The team looks at Sentai's first Seven-Piece Gattai (7体合体 Nana Tai Gattai), Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's Ultimate Daizyujin (究極大獣神, Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God) and Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Heavy Armor Chi Palace (重甲気殿, Jūkō Kiden). At the end of the clip, the group has a toy of Ultimate DaiBouken and Natsuki mentions they have a Ten-Piece Gattai (10体合体, Jū Tai Gattai), but then Satoru comes on over the loud speakers and calls out a Twelve-Piece Gattai (12体合体, Jūni Tai Gattai), as he is piloting Ultimate DaiBouken with GoGo Aider and GoGo Police sticking onto GoGo Jet. **This is Souta's eighth and last time starting the segment. **Song: "Daizyujin's Song" (大獣神のうた, Daijūjin no Uta) performed by Ju-Project **Though joking about creating a 12-piece mecha in this bit, this would ultimately be accomplished two years later with Engine Sentai Go-Onger's Engine-O G12. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, * Opening: Opening: The scene with the Questers is completely removed, with the vehicle montage extended to show a rising GoGo Voyager. * Rina Akiyama, who played Eve in this episode, also played in'' '' and, within several weeks, will appeared as in . Mecha References *Golem: Gunmajin (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Task 41: The Mercurius Vessel, Task 42: The Age of the Questers, Task 43: The Dangerous Christmas Present and Task 44: The Hermit's Onsen. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also (Golem's appearance) Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Junki Takegami